


It Would Be Weak On My Part

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce is such a good person we literally don't deserve him, Optimism, Other, Poor Bruce Banner, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reminiscing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves his science bro, but because he's Bruce, you better believe Bruce isn't the strongest because of the hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: Once in a while, Tony lets himself think about his old team. Every time he does, he thinks about Bruce, the strongest Avenger.





	It Would Be Weak On My Part

Once in a while when Tony wasn't busy working on new Iron Man and Spider-Man suits, when he wasn't busy planning nice evenings or weekends with Pepper, when he wasn't busy exercising or drinking vegetable smoothies or doing the bare minimum of whatever his therapist advised—just once in a while, he'd think about his old team.

Thinking about Steve came the easiest, as not thinking about him was one of the hardest things Tony had ever done.

Tony would think about Thor, Natasha, and Clint as well, wondering just where they were hiding. Tony had considered visiting Clint's farmhouse but realized that was likely a bad idea and one that wouldn't get him anywhere. Thor was probably in space somewhere, so that was a dead-end, and Natasha likely didn't want to be found quite yet.

He'd think about Vision and Wanda too, wondering if Vision was looking after her.

He knew Sam had to be with Steve. 

And Rhodes, good ol' Rhodes was at the compound working on getting his legs to heal. 

He would think about them all, once in a while, and whenever he thought of them, he thought of Bruce. Bruce Banner seemed to weave them all together; thinking about Natasha made him think about how Bruce clearly liked her, thinking about Vision made him think of Bruce who helped create him, and so on. 

Tony admittedly always went down a rabbit hole when he thought of Bruce. He wondered where Bruce was and if it was his fault that Bruce was missing. It had been two years, and Tony could only hope that Bruce was okay and hiding himself somewhere.

He knew Bruce was strong, though, and that he would likely be just fine. The man was smart, and could usually take care of himself. And the man couldn't die, after all.

Tony always thought about that. He always thought about what Bruce had told them when he warned them that the hulk couldn't be killed. Bruce was truly strong, and it wasn't because ending your life takes a certain strength, but because Bruce did it for all the right reasons. 

Tony knew he couldn't do that, couldn't end his life in general. He knew he wouldn't ever be that strong even if he wanted to be. He knew that if he had done the same thing, put a bullet in his mouth, it would only be weakness on his part. 

Bruce had done it to protect others. The Avengers as a team worked to protect Earth and did so knowing that there was a possibility that they'd die, but that was so different in Tony's mind. There was a great difference fighting with others versus fighting alone.

Also, Bruce was so unproblematic. He never had drama, never brought in personal feelings unless it was needed or encouraged. Bruce slipped up sometimes, but that was only because of the hulk—and that's the thing, Bruce could usually keep the hulk in check. Tony didn't think anyone else was strong enough to control a raging monster like Bruce was. 

He was clearly the strongest Avenger, in Tony's mind. Strength wasn't always about muscle, or wisdom, or great skills. Sometimes it was just being able to control themselves, to do what's best for others, to be completely unselfish. Tony didn't think anyone could do those things quite like Bruce could. 

Tony hoped that wherever he was, Bruce was okay and hadn't lost that strength of his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the truth was, Bruce hadn't. He had controlled himself on one of the most stressful planets, had turned into the hulk to help Thor and Valkyrie, and had been unselfish to stay with them despite his fear and the overload of information from seeing space and aliens. Tony would be so proud.


End file.
